Futuros Herdeiros 2
by Uchiha Nanah
Summary: Continuação de Futuros Herdeiros Agora os herdeiros estão em uma fase complicada: Adolescência!No que isso resultará? Sasusaku Presente para Myechan!
1. Chapter 1

**Festa**

Haviam se passado 13 anos desde a união de dois enamorados ninjas da vila da folha. Agora, o ex-vingador estava feliz por completo, e o clã Uchiha tinha voltado a florescer. Agora ambos estavam com 31 anos e formavam um casal que ainda despertava inveja por tamanha beleza.

Sato estava com 13 anos (ele nasceu no mesmo ano do casamento) e Saya com 11, dando muito trabalho aos pais por estarem entrando numa fase chamada adolescência

OoOoOo

O tom do céu se tornava alaranjado enquanto o sol se escondia atrás dos montes. Era um tranqüilo fim de tarde em Konoha...

No clã Uchiha um lindo homem (e gostoso! XD) com um par de olhos cor de ônix lia atentamente o seu jornal quando algo lhe interrompeu:

- Otou-san... - dizia a criatura de orbes verdes estonteantes.

- Nani?- respondeu, sem prestar muita atenção.

- Sabe... – dizia a pequena fazendo movimentos circulares com o pé direito – Hoje vai ter o festival da primavera e eu queria ir. Você deixa?

Sasuke largou o seu jornal. Sua princesinha queria mesmo ir a uma festa? Saya era muito delicada e doce como a mãe, mas herdara a timidez do pai. Nesse momento, suas bochechas ferviam, temendo pela resposta. Para Sasuke, era meio difícil acreditar que sua menininha havia crescido... Pelo menos ele não queria! Ele já ia responder "não", mas outro indivíduo chegou à sala e fez a mesma pergunta. Sato era sério, mas tinha o temperamento explosivo da mãe e falava muito. Antes que o pai respondesse, ele dava seus argumentos:

- é sério Otou- san! Todo mundo vai estar lá! E além do mais eu já tenho 13 anos. Se você já está velho demais, eu não e posso ir sozinho...

- QUEM TE DISSE QUE SOU VELHO, MOLEQUE? – Sasuke estava irritado. Agora não iria deixar mesmo. Onde já se viu? O último membro da família adentrou o cômodo onde todos estavam reunidos discutindo e disse:

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Nossos filhos querem ir ao festival! – disse Sasuke com um olhar reprovador para as crianças.

- Sato, você pode ir...Mas Saya está muito novinha! – a menina já ia apelar para mãe:

- Mas Okaa-san, eu prometo que volto cedo! – dizia ela com lágrimas nos olhos e com a franja caída em sua testa.

- Mas filhinha, o festival começa 7:00 horas! E você tem que voltar cedo... – vendo que não ia adiantar, a menina foi de alguém que poderia deixá-la ir e atacá-lo em seu ponto fraco: O seu pai. Ela olhou diretamente para o pai com seus olhinhos verdes lindos que deixariam qualquer um hipnotizado. Saya era tão linda e meiga que ela poderia pedir o pai para colocar fogo na casa com aquela carinha, ela conseguiria.

- Por favor, Toto-san! – dizia ela acariciando os cabelos negros do Uchiha.

- Está bem, mas nove horas ou te buscar... Nem um minuto a mais viu mocinha? – disse ele. A criança sorriu e deu um beijo no pai. Saya era muito carinhosa, ao contrário de Sato, que tinha trocado essa característica por rebeldia. Ele beijou a testa de Saya e disse:

- Agora vai se arrumar!

- E eu Otou-san? Tenho que voltar nove horas? – disse Sato – Não sou uma "mocinha".

- Não filho, no máximo 11 horas. Você voltar com seu tio Naruto porque não vou passar lá duas vezes...

O menino se apressou e subiu as escadas para se arrumar também. Sakura aproximou-se do marido sorrindo e deu-lhe um selinho. Sentou em seu colo e disse em tom de brincadeira:

- Você vai colocar as crianças perdidas, Sasuke-kun! Deixa-as fazerem tudo o que querem... É mais fraco que eu.

Sasuke sorriu. Tudo aquilo o entorpecia, mesmo sendo um pouco frio amava muito sua família e na verdade, não estava interessado em negar-lhes nada, pois queria vê-los feliz. Queria que eles tivessem tudo aquilo que ele não teve: uma vida saudável, cheia de alegrias. Queria ser apenas, pai.

**Continua...**

Gente, quase que a fic não sai! Esta história está dedicada à Mye-chan, é uma honra tê-la conosco fofa! Não sei se ficou boa, mas dei o meu melhor...Espero que goste. Amo todos os meu leitores e prometo responder todas as reviews, viu?

Beijos!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Cartas de amor

**Carta****s**** de amor**

Era uma tranqüila manhã de domingo em Konoha... Não para a família Uchiha que já estava discutindo novamente e o chefe da casa estava perplexo. Querem descobrir por quê? Tudo começou quando...

**flashback ****on**

Sasuke afiava sua katana para mais uma missão do nível A. É ser ninja não era nada fácil, ainda mais com uma missão em plena segunda-feira! Maldita Tsunade... Sua missão seria ainda no dia seguinte, mas ele sempre deixava suas armas prontas antecipadamente. Estava totalmente concentrado no que estava fazendo quando algo lhe chamou atenção: ele viu no reflexo do objeto que estava em suas mãos que um ser de mais ou menos um metro e meio carregava um grande pacote maior que seu próprio tronco. Percebendo pelos longos cabelos negros e inconfundíveis olhos verdes que era sua caçula, Saya. Não se contendo de curiosidade, perguntou:

- Princesa, o que é isso? – (A Saya era adorável! Eu até já pensei em roubar os olhos dela pra ver se a chantagem dela funciona com meu pai também! Huahuahua)

- São apenas cartas Otou-san. – disse com um lindo sorriso, pondo o pacote no sofá, dando um suspiro de cansaço em seguida.

- Hum. E pra quem são? – disse, sentando-se também no sofá ao lado da delicada criatura e encarando-a.

- São pra mim! – disse extremamente corada.

- Todas o.õ ?- disse o Uchiha, com uma sobrancelha arqueada e certo tom de incredulidade.

- S-sim! – disse ainda um pouco envergonhada.

- Saya, quantas cartas têm aí? – disse, tentando inutilmente manter o tom frio.

- É... Acho que 72! – Saya estava da cor de um tomate.

- QUE? O.O – nem ele recebia tantas cartas de seu fã-clube de mulheres assanhadas - QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA? POR QUE TANTAS CARTAS?

- Calma Otou-san... – dizia a menina acariciando a mão sofrida do pai (isso sempre o acalmava) – São só cartas de uns colegas meus. E-eles gostam muito de mim! – esta última frase disse quase que num grito. Saya não era apenas encantadora dentro de sua casa, era assim com todas as pessoas, cativando cada um que conhecia com sua meiguice seja esta pessoa adulta ou de sua idade. Além disso, apesar de não estar na idade onde a beleza era nítida (adolescência) seus traços já demonstravam isso, e apontavam que seria uma linda mulher. Sasuke percebia isso, e torcia para que ela continuasse pequena por muito tempo, pois já imaginava a terrível dor de cabeça de expulsar dezenas de homens assanhados todos os dias de sua casa e dizer coisas do tipo: "Minha princesa não quer nada com você, seu pervertido!":

- VOCÊ ENLOQUECEU? QUEM SÃO ESSES QUE VOU TER UMA CONVERSINHA COM ESSES MOLEQUES, ONDE JÁ SE VIU? – Sasuke estava com um olhar assassino e não admitia que se aproveitassem da sua filhinha, ou de qualquer um da sua família. Saya estava com os olhos marejados, fazendo Sasuke perceber que a tinha magoado. Recuperando sua sanidade, ele disse:

- Filha, você está muito nova para essas coisas.

- Eu sei Otou-san. – disse voltando a esboçar seu costumeiro sorriso – Mas mesmo assim, gosto de todos. São importantes pra mim, e acho bonito que queiram mandar cartinhas... Eu tenho muitos amigos! – dessa vez, Sasuke percebeu. Todos tinham 11 anos, assim como sua princesa. E quando, tempos depois, leu algumas dessas cartas, todas subtendiam namoro. Não acreditava como ela podia ser tão inocente. Na verdade, a personalidade dela era única. Tímida, adorável, sorridente e tranqüila. Estava reflexivo, quando a pequena lhe chamou novamente a atenção:

- Otou- san...Se eu fosse você, me preocuparia mais com as cartas que chegaram pra você.

- Que cartas o.õ?

- Essas! – disse Sato entrando no cômodo – Como você dá trabalho Otou-san! Essa porcaria deve pesar uma tonelada! Também, com o tanto de cartas que tem aqui...

- 144! O.O – disse o ex-vingador, meio surpreso. – Todas são do fã-clube – completou revirando os olhos, sem paciência.

- Como é que é? 144 cartas? – dizia uma linda mulher de cabelos rosa – Que história é essa, Uchiha Sasuke? – podiam-se ver chamas em seus orbes igualmente verdes ao da Saya.

- E não é só isso... Ele foi eleito o pai mais gato da escola! – disse Saya sem medir as conseqüências.

- O.O QUE TIPO DE ESCOLA É ESSA? – A senhora Uchiha estava totalmente irritada.

- Sakura, eu... – O moreno estava suando frio. Sua esposa estava furiosa e a briga começou. As crianças riram de tudo aquilo, pois sabiam que não era nada sério. Mesmo nas discussões era possível ver o quão eram felizes. E o leitor há de concordar que entre dois indivíduos extremamente opostos como Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Sakura só havia uma coisa em comum: o ciúmes!

**Continua...**

RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS...

**Lúcia: **Desculpe a demora! Mas calma,você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil...Huahuahua, brincadeira. Mas ta aí o capítulo e sua fic já vai ser postada...Beijos!

**Florine**Nossa, eu também achei. É que nessa fase, é mais fácil encontrar conflitos...Beijos!

**Uchiha ****Haru**Você pediu, e aqui está ele! Arigato, Beijos!

**Mye-chan: **Nya, eu fiquei emocionada... Queria ser a Saya pra ter tudo o que eu quero! Huahuahua, que bom que você gostou mesmo, estou me esforçando para fazer o melhor...Beijos!

**Kagura-Lari**Que bom, Kagura! Arigato pelo review! Beijos!


	3. Amores Sublimes

**Amores Sublimes**

O primogênito estava em seu quarto, pensativo. Assim como o pai, era um prodígio, mas até os prodígios tinham suas fraquezas. A verdade é que seus olhos cor de ônix não conseguiam desviar de certa menina de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis como um lago límpido. Hanako, sua colega de time, (ele já tinha se tornado genin) era linda, não se podia negar. E, com certeza, a única pessoa que conseguia deixá-lo sem palavras (Sato era falante). Na verdade, ela demonstrava que sentia o mesmo por ele, mas o Uchiha estava um pouco inseguro. Olhava tristemente pela janela quando sente uma mão em seu ombro:

- Filho, vamos almoçar? – dizia a mãe, olhando-o com ternura. Sato era muito sério, mas respondeu a jovem mulher de cabelos rosados com um meio sorriso. Ambos levantaram-se e Sato resolveu esquecer o assunto, e ainda, não seria revelado a ninguém. Desceram as escadas e chegaram à copa. Lá já estava Saya e Sasuke, esta tentando fazer o outro sorrir numa brincadeira, algo que era muito difícil. Todos estavam comendo calmamente quando Saya fez uma observação, meio incrédula:

- Desde quando você fica calado assim, Sato? O.õ

- Desde quando não te interessa! – respondeu ríspido. Sato era rebelde e às vezes respondia assim, mas ele nunca tinha feito isso com sua irmã, pois apesar de terem personalidades diferentes, se davam muito bem e Saya era, digamos, sua confidente. Diante dessa situação, a caçula já estava com os olhos marejados, mas conseguiu engolir o choro. O ex-vingador já repreendia o algoz:

- O que é isso? Peça desculpas!

- Gomen... – agora o menino tinha uma expressão triste. Isso era raro de acontecer, mas o clima estava ficando sério e pesado. Sakura resolveu amenizar, trazendo a sobremesa:

- Olha só! Eu fiz a sobremesa preferida de todos: torta de chocolate! – todos sorriram automaticamente. A torta de Sakura era algo assim de outro mundo. Todos voltaram a ficar sérios. Saya estava odiando aquilo, e em situações normais, seu irmão lhe diria: "eu vou contar tudo pra você depois." Mas no seu humor "maravilhoso", provavelmente isso não acontecia. Ele era sério, mas estava diferente, estava triste. A mais nova percebeu: "Tem alguma coisa errada." Então, uma idéia se formou na cabeça dela. Sorriu maliciosamente e pegou o seu pedaço de torta e jogou no rosto de Sato. Disse, ainda provocando:

- Está gostosa? – logo após, caiu na risada. Neste momento, Sato também ria. Ria como nunca o tinha feito, estava feliz, como nunca estivera o sério e reservado pré-adolescente. Mas, isso não iria ficar assim:

- Porque você não prova? – Não preciso nem dizer que começou uma guerra de tortas. O próximo alvo foi a mãe, que se misturava às crianças. Sasuke estava ileso e indignado. Que mau comportamento! O pior é que sua esposa tinha entrado no jogo, o que na opinião dele era patético. Resolveu dar um jeito na situação:

- DÁ PRA PARAREM COM A BAGUNÇA!

- O.O – Todos ficaram um pouco assustados, mas logo recuperaram a malícia e responderam em uníssono:

- Lie! n.n – E todos foram pra cima do Patriarca, com pedaços do doce na mão.

- Mas o que... – não houve mais tempo. Todos estavam em cima dele empurrando tortas. Todos riam e a felicidade havia sido recuperada de uma simples brincadeira.

OoOoOo

Novamente estava Sato no sue quarto, pensativo. A caçula entrou delicadamente no quarto do mais velho, chamando a atenção do mesmo. Ela sentou ao seu lado, e ele voltou a olhar para a janela, ela o acompanhou. Alguns minutos se passaram e o silêncio predominava, até que uma doce voz surgiu:

- Você está gostando de alguém?

- Como percebeu? – respondeu o outro, incrédulo.

-... – Ela apenas sorriu. Virou-se para o indivíduo ao seu lado... Seu olhar transmitia serenidade – Seria a Hanako?

- Você me assusta! – ele deu um meio sorriso... Fazia-o exatamente igual à Sasuke. Ele a abraçou. Amava aquela pequena criatura que só ele poderia chamar de "irmã". Saya era como um anjo, falo não pela aparência, mas era incrível como transmitia paz às pessoas. Separaram-se novamente, e ela disse:

- Percebi tudo pelo seu olhar. Pode mentir o quanto quiser, mas seus olhos sempre te denunciarão. São o espelho da alma...

- E o que o olhar dela diz? – Ele estava corando. Queria muito saber se era correspondido. Ele sabia que Saya tinha percebido, porque Hanako já tinha ido várias vezes à sua casa. Mas não iria dizer:

- Descubra você mesmo. – E em cinco ou seis passos, ela se retirou do local. Com certeza, ele faria o certo. O amor entre essa família tão especial é mais recíproco do que se imagina...

**Continua...**

Yo minna! Eu achei que com um romance na história ia ficar melhor... Se não gostarem, me digam! Essa frase do olhar eu sempre acreditei! Até porque, faço isso direto. Meu olhar é muito observador e percebo muito as coisas.

RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS...

**Lúcia: **Que bom que gostou fofa! Adoro escrever capítulos assim...


	4. Presente Especial

**Presente Especial**

Exausto. Assim se sentia certo genin, depois de um longo dia de treinamento. A leve brisa do local onde se encontrava brincava com seus longos cabelos negros e rebeldes, que formavam um belo desenho ao contorno de sua face, que continha raros olhos penetrantes. Seus braços descansavam em cima de seus joelhos semi-flexionados. Parou por um instante. Levou suas mãos ao chão, apreciando a grama. Fechava os olhos ligeiramente. Ocasionalmente, sua mão tocou de leve outra, logo, percebeu que havia alguém ao seu lado. Ao ver de quem se tratava, corou violentamente. A menina de beleza tão diferente sorriu-lhe. Era algo que nunca tinha visto igual. Suas bochechas enchiam seu rosto de vida, acompanhada de um rubor natural. Seus lábios pequenos e carnudos formavam um sorriso, então ela prendia-o, mordendo o lábio inferior. Mas, principalmente, seus olhos... Eles sorriam! Parecia dois grandes lagos que brilhavam intensamente. Era algo único... Mágico! Era um sorriso dele, decidiu. Estava muito ocupado admirando a beleza daquele ser à sua frente que sequer notou que esta lhe indagava:

- Está cansado, Sato-kun? – Ele nada respondeu. Ela perguntou novamente:

- Está cansado, Sato-kun? – Ele suspirou. Disse calmamente que sim. Ela baixou os olhos. Disse então:

- Vou deixar você descansar. Devo estar te atrapalhando... – E levantou-se. Ele segurou a delicada mão da menina:

- Hanako, por favor, fique. – Sorriu. A pequena corou um pouco mais. Ele acrescentou:- Gosto da sua companhia... – Ela sentou-se novamente. Estava começando a sentir sono, mas não queria dizer a ele. Logo, seus olhos foram pesando... Ele tinha percebido. Esticou as pernas e disse delicadamente, para ela deitar em seu colo. No começo ela relutou um pouco, mas o sono venceu-a. Logo, seus orbes azuis fecharam-se. As mãos trêmulas do Uchiha percorriam seu rosto angelical. Era como se quisesse decorar cada detalhe, sentir a textura de seus lábios... Seu coração batia descontroladamente, não podia negar, estava completamente apaixonado por ela.

OoOoOo

Chegou a casa sorrindo, completamente feliz. Todos estavam ocupados: Saya desenhando (ela tem esse talento! XD), Sakura passando roupas e Sasuke assistindo a uma luta na TV. Seus lábios preparavam-se para falar com uma expressão séria no rosto:- Tenho que falar uma coisa... - Todos se voltaram para ele – Estou apaixonado pela Hanako! – Saya sorriu. Sasuke engasgou com o salgadinho que levava à boca e Sakura queimou os dedos no ferro quente. Havia uma diferença gritante entre pai e filho: Sato demonstrava seus sentimentos com muita facilidade, ao contrário do pai, que por conta disso, passou a maior parte da sua vida sofrendo e fazendo pessoas sofrerem por ele, inclusive o amor de sua vida, sua esposa. O patriarca fez um sinal para que as duas mulheres se retirassem. Precisavam ter uma conversa de pai para filho. Já prevendo isso, o mais novo sentou-se no sofá. Sasuke olhou intensamente para o filho e disse:

- Gosta mesmo dela?

- Hai, tenho certeza! – O mais velho sorriu. Os olhos do primogênito brilhavam como nunca haviam brilhado:

- Já a pediu em namoro? – Questionou novamente o mais velho. Sato baixou a cabeça:

- Não sei se ela gosta de mim, Otou-san. – Seus olhos perderam aquele brilho especial quase que instantaneamente. Nisso, uma lembrança passava pela mente do ex-vingador...

**Flashback ****on**

_O pequeno Sasuke voltava para casa. Com um sorriso no rosto, dizia para mãe:_

_- Okaa-san!Okaa-san – A jovem mulher voltou-se para o caçula:_

_- Sim, o que foi? – O menininho corou. Puxando a blusa com as mãos disse:_

_- Eu gosto da Sakura-chan. – Mikoto sorriu. Mesmo em tenra idade (7 anos) o seu pequeno já era capaz de amar alguém. Curiosa, perguntou:_

_- Hum. E como ela é?_

_- É linda! – seus olhinhos brilhavam como nunca. Com certeza, gostava mesmo dessa garotinha:_

_- Ah! E você vai pedi-la em namoro? – O pequeno balançou a __cabeça afirmativamente, mas fez uma observação:_

_- Mas quero dar um presente a ela. – Mikoto se abaixou, ficando à altura do seu filho. Tirou um cordão de ouro em formato de coração que tinha em seu pescoço e entregou a Sasuke:_

_- Dê isso a ela! – Sasuke sorriu e apertou a corrente nas mãos. No dia seguinte, Itachi matou seus pais._

**Flashback off**

**- **Filho, sofri muito por não admitir o que sinto. Se estiver mesmo apaixonado, arrisque-se! Tenho certeza que ela lhe ama, e se não...

- Se não o que, Otou-san? – Sasuke sorriu e sussurrou no ouvido de Sato:

- Conquiste-a. – O primogênito sorriu. Sua família sempre o apoiara, sentia tanto orgulho de seu pai...

OoOoOo

Estava com os olhos encharcados, mãos trêmulas. Era necessário. Fazia exatamente 24 anos que ele, Uchiha Sasuke, não entrava no quarto de seus pais. Destrancou a porta, e girou a maçaneta lentamente. Ao entrar, o cheiro de sangue o entorpeceu, fazendo-o chorar como nunca o fez em anos. Suas mãos percorriam as paredes, os cômodos, os objetos... Até chegar ao que realmente lhe interessava: Uma caixinha de madeira. Abriu-a e sorriu, verdadeiramente, por encontrar novamente aquele presente... Para a mulher que lhe faria feliz por toda a sua vida. Correu e encontrou-a na cozinha, cantarolando uma doce melodia enquanto preparava o lanche. Abraçou-a pela cintura enchendo-a de beijos no pescoço e rosto. Ela sorriu:

- Porque isso agora, Sasuke-kun? – O moreno sorriu. Entregou-lhe o cordão e disse:

- É um presente. Desculpe, era para eu te entregar a 24 anos atrás... – Ela beijou-o, demonstrando todo seu amor. Sabia do que se tratava. Da sua delicada face, escorria uma única lágrima... Uma lágrima de felicidade!

**Continua...**


End file.
